


You're Everything I Ever Wanted

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, High School AU, Iris West POV, Parties, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: The nerdy Iris and bad boy Barry AU that nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

7:49 A.M.

 _Brr, brr, brr!_ Was all I heard when I first woke up that awful morning. I am welcomed by a scattered array of red plastic cups. Beyond them, the sun is just starting through the dew pelleted windows, the room still steeped with the shades of the sunrise. I blink a few times, trying to remember where I am and how I ended up on the couch, then sit up with a yawn. 

Still, it takes a moment for it to come rushing back.

Barry's face, (the Barry, you know, the hot guy, the dude who everyone knows, yeah, him) so close to my own. The way his nose brushed against mine. The thump of our two hearts loud in my ears. 

I squeeze my eyes shut again.

Nothing happened. Not really, at least I'm thinking nothing did. But in that moment of confusion, the slow and bewildering aftermath, I could see it in the way he looked at me across the darkened room. It had - for him, anyway - _enjoyable_. And the worst part is, I know he's probably right to be somewhat, glowing. I just wanted a kiss, maybe something more, (probably much more than that), I wanted him to fall in love with me. The sad part is, that's not Barry. Jocks don't fall in love with nerds, it isn't in the  _rules._  

I've been trying to keep my feelings on the subject to myself since it's  _obviously_ a decision he needs to make on his own. But we knew each other too well for that, and my disapproval keeps shining through in spite of my best efforts at attempting this new thing between us, and I'm sure he has too. I look around the room, which is a disaster. There are cups everywhere, half-eaten bags of chips strewn around, and a bottle of soda tipped over on the counter, still dripping down the cabinets. Pretty much every surface is covered with sticky ring stains, and the overflowing garbage bin is surrounded by disarranged cans and crumpled-up paper towels.

"I should probably help him clean up before his mom gets home," I say, glancing at the clock; it's almost eight, which means she has to be coming back from her night shift. "Just to make sure he gets to see his eighteenth birthday." 

"So, is talking to yourself a normal thing to do," Barry says peeping over from the makeshift couch-bed. I twist to look at him, then flick my eyes away, remembering again. He's wearing nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants, a green T-shirt tossed over one shoulder, and the sight of his bare chest is almost too much to take this morning. He shrugs and continues to speak, "My mom just called to say she has to cover the morning shift. I guess the snow's screwing everything up down there." 

I managed to spit out a strained chuckle. 

Barry tugs his shirt on, then ables over to the kitchen counter, lifting the tinfoil off the cake his mom made for him. They had their own celebration last night before she left for work, and what was left over was pretty much demolished at the party last night. But he scrapes some crusted frosting off the side of the dish with his finger, making sure to make a pop such as to grab my attention. He raises his eyebrows as if he had no idea what he was doing, he then walks over to the area beside me and we both drop onto the couch.

It takes me a second to brave a sideways glance at him. The need to know what he's thinking is nearly overwhelming. I then notice that we're alone, in his house, half naked, sitting very close on a couch. (If last night wasn't enough!) I feel a surge of panic at the thought of being all alone with him and decided maybe it's best not to know after all.

I stand up and cross my arms. "We have to clean this place up, c'mon."

Barry looks at her and raises his eyebrows. I scoff and start grabbing all the empty and half-filled cups, he eventually gives in and helps. As we stand in the kitchen tossing cups into a garbage bag, neither of us mention what happened last night. Even so, it hands in the air between us. "Here," Barry says, stepping in just as I bend to grab a paper towel that's fallen to the floor. He picks it up, then drops it into the bag with an overly solicitous smile. "I got it."

"Thanks," I mutter, turning my attention to a different corner of the room, but again he's right there, following me around, offering to take over even the simplest tasks, hovering and helping and just generally trying way too hard. 

This only makes it worse.

Nothing should've happened, we were drunk, yet, still, something has changed.

This isn't how we are together. And this certainly isn't Barry. Barry is the guy who teases me about my do-gooding and throws little balls of paper at me in math class and never bothers to explain when I get called on by the teacher when she thinks I'm the one causing the trouble. Barry's the guy to purposely brush past me while I'm grabbing things from my locker, or scare me from behind. Or if he's in a drawing mood, draw a compass and highlight the 'W' for West, which is my last name. Iris West. 

He isn't careful with me. And I'm not always polite with him. Until now.

And it's driving me  _nuts_. 

"What in the  _world_ ," I say, exasperated, as we try to pass in the crowded area of the small but somehow large kitchen, sidestepping like shadows of each other, moving this way and that way at the exact same time, hopelessly out of sync, "are you doing?"

He looks surprised at m impatience. "I was just gonna help-"

"Why don't you work on the living room and I'll finish up in here?"

"Okay," he says with a shrug.

But the kitchen feels too small even for this. The kitchen is open, so I can see him over the counter, flopping down onto the couch, remote control in his hand. 

"How is that helping?" I ask, and he swivels around with a grin.

"I'm double-tasking," he says. "I clean better when the TV's n."

I roll my eyes. "I bet."

As he begins to flip through the channels, I straighten up the kitchen, rinsing glasses and wiping down counters. Every so often I stop and glance at the back of his head, willing him to turn around, to say something, to look me in the eye. But he doesn't. The room feels charged with an awkwardness so foreign that I want to cry, and I almost wish I could take it back, what happened last night.

 _Almost._  

I sigh too loudly, catching his attention. "What's your problem?" he says, giving me the look.

I want nothing more than to disappear right now.

I want the floor to open up beneath me.

I want to be anywhere but here.

Those are the exact words he said last night before pushing me to the wall, his lips hot, his tongue wet against mine; all in the essence of the night.

"Hello? Pipsqueak?" he says waving his arms in front of me. Pipsqueak. His name for me, my voice usually raises a few unnecessary octaves higher when he talks to me. 

I clear my throat. "Barry," I start. "I want to talk about..last night."

"Last night? What about it?"

"You know what I mean when I mean,  _last night_ ," I say with a suggestive tone in my voice, which I highly regret.

"You mean that? Oh.." he starts to chuckle, "I fucked you didn't I?"

I swallow the pile of saliva in my mouth and look down. I nod my head, just, lightly, slowly. 

"Well? Did you enjoy it?" Barry asks raising his eyebrows. 

That made me angry, really angry. "Are you kidding me? This tension, this awkwardness, did you not feel it all!? I-I can't believe I actually let you do this to me, I feel sick." 

Barry raises his hands, "I won't look at you."

His  _tone._ His damn tone, how can he be totally calm right now, when I'm addressing a serious topic? "I hate you," I say turning around using my pointer finger and pressing it to his chest. "I hate," I say hitting him now on his chest, "you! I lost my virginity to you! A dirtbag, a scumbag..a..a dick!"

"Woah, woah, West. This totally wasn't my fault. You were hitting on me, you should've seen it. It was priceless you were so drunk!" Barry says laughing in my face. 

"What do you mean this was my fault," I say calming down.

"You don't remember? This drink is bitchin'? The cheerleaders are bullshit? And let me remind you, more and more, bullshit, bullshit and..bullshit."

I'm stupid. I know, because I couldn't stop myself. His breathing was hard, his chest upon my hands were making it worse, and my heart, my _poor little heart,_ was hungry. I kissed him, hard. I know I shouldn't have because he kissed me back, we were on the couch, to the wall to his bedroom. And when I finally break away, I say, "This is crazy..you're crazy!"

Again, he does that thing with his eyebrows where he raises them which drives me mad! 

"I just don't know what to do anymore," I breathe, "you're everything I've ever wanted."

"Then let's keep it that way."


	2. Broken Bones can Mend Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming, and their adventure has just gotten started.

2 months later

 

Barry and I have been hitting it off pretty swell. There's a _lot_ of things I've learned these past 2 months. One of them being that Barry is the sweetest sweetheart I know out there. Who knew such a dick could be a small bean towards me!? Of all people. I'm truly blessed.

I'm pretty sure you guys know what #relationshipgoals are. If you go to my school, we're probably the best couple out there. Barry and I have uncovered a habit. Every other day, he'll sneak into my house at night (don't ask me how he does it) and we'll talk. Of course, he'll wake me up first. We usually hide out in the closet. It's really romantic.

"Hey," he says smiling in the pure darkness of the closet.

"Hey," I say pushing hair behind my ear.

"How's it going?" he asks his smile growing even wider.

"Fine. You?" I saw, catching the joke. We do this. A lot. We'll pretend we're acquaintances with the cringey lead up conversations.

"Well..I don't know. It has been a while since I've seen or tasted Ms. West."

I roll my eyes. Even though it's dark as hell. He sensed it. "Do I sense an attitude?" he says smirking.

"Definitely not." And before I can count to 3 he's swooped me up. My legs around his waist and my back pressed up against the wall. His mouth reaches mine and I moan at the feel of lips against mine. It has been awhile. "I've missed you," I say my breath hot and heavy.

Barry kisses me harder, his feelings neutral. He moves away and I make a little sound in disapproval. "I got invited to a party," he says.

"Another one?" I reply rolling my eyes.

"What can I say? I am Barry Allen after all," he says shrugging, "I'm allowed to take someone though."

I turn towards him. "No."

"Why not?" he asks whining.

"You know what happened last time," I say.

"C'mon. You possibly cannot be thinking of _that_ right now. We're a couple. Besides, you have to admit, it was good."

"Okay, sure. It was good," I say smiling along with him, "but parties aren't my thing, Barr."

"I'm pretty sure your news corporation can wait, can't it?"

"Barry Allen, I'll have you know I take pride in what I do," I saw with a tone of sass.

"Please?"

I roll my eyes and oblige. "Fine. But I'm not staying there for long."

Barry does a fist bump in the air and I can't help but laugh at his goofiness. "I should go," he finally says.

"OK," I saw standing up to kiss him goodnight.

"Night," he says getting ready to exit through the window.

"Good night."

 

The Night of the Party

 

I'm at my vanity putting on the finishing touches to my face when a knock from my door awakens. My mom opens the door slightly, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I reply and she makes her way over to where I'm sitting.

"You look beautiful, you know that?" she says pulling my hair back.

"Yes, Mom, you tell me everyday," I say giggling.

"I'm glad you know. Before you go to this party I want you to know. Please don't drink too much. I don't want you on the side of the street in the middle of nowhere, okay?" she says smiling into the mirror.

"Got it. No heavy drinking," I say as I apply the last bit of powder to my left cheek.

"Have fun," she says as I stand up.

I hug her and hurry downstairs, Barry's car headlights flashing through the living-room windows.

Once I step outside, he steps out of the car to greet me. "You look pretty," he says checking me out.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Allen," I reply as he opens the door to the passenger seat. We take off.

When we turn onto the road of the house, we can already hear the bass from the speakers playing "New Rules by Dua Lipa".

I take a deep breath as Barry opens the door to the party. Once we walk inside I'm hit with the dense heat of the building. It's packed, I mean _densely_ populated. There's people everywhere crowded into either one space or separated in one area making it even harder to follow Barry to the heart of the party.

I follow him to his friends, they talk and I feel pretty out of place so I tell him I'll get us some drinks and he nods turning his attention back to his fellow football players. I grab us both cups of beer and he chugs it down. That's when I spot Eddie. He's living it up with some girls on the stairs. What I've also learned from being with Barry for the past 2 months if that they absolutely hate each other. It doesn't matter if they're in school or at 7/11 they'll always be ready to beat each other up no matter the circumstances.

I whisper into Barry's ear, "Let's head outside," and he nods holding onto my waist leading me to the backyard. Apparently the host of this party is extremely wealthy. They have a pool in the back that lights up with a hot tub to the side. Somehow Barry's found another cup of beer and is chugging it down. I tell him to slow down but he continues to drink his excuse being, "C'mon Iris! Liven it up!" I roll my eyes and look to my side. None of friends are here.

I do see Linda. We're not good friends but I walk over to her and sit beside her. She's on her phone and she looks bored out of her mind. "Hi," I manage to say over the blaring music. She doesn't hear me. I clear my throat and try again, "Hello?"

She finally looks up and smiles. "Hey! Iris right?"

"Yup, that's me. You're Linda right?"

"Yeah," she says sticking out her hand, I shake it. "Don't we have English together?"

"We actually do," I say smiling.

"It's funny who we haven't talked at all. I think we'd be good friends."

"Somehow I have the same feeling."

Before we can talk about something else a boy, maybe a sophomore or something yells, "Fight!" and all the heads turn to where his finger is pointed.

I stand up and Linda asks, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," I grab her hand and we move closer to where all the ruckus is coming from.

Of course, what we come to find is Barry and Eddie fighting. Eddie had just swung a punch at Barry which he had missed. The circle of people moves in one direction as Barry tackles Eddie to the ground. Along with a "Ouu!" from the intrigued twins. Barry fists are swinging repeatedly at his face. "This isn't good," I said to myself. I find myself in the middle of the fight trying to pull Barry off of Eddie. His hands have the slightest hint of blood on them.

"Barry!" I scream, "Let it go!"

Barry finally lets go and stands up wiping the sweat of his forehead. He turns to me. I'm seething. "What is wrong with you!? You could've killed him!"

"So you're taking sides now?" he lashes back, "I'm your boyfriend for God's sake!"

"You sure aren't acting like him. The Barry I know wouldn't beat a man to a bloody pulp. Look at yourself, _Barry!_ "

Barry takes a look at Eddie then moves his gaze towards Iris. He shakes his head leaving the scene. "Shit," I mutter to myself. The party has gone silent, the music has even turned off. Everyone's looking at me. "I need to get out of here," I tell myself and run out the back door. Linda follows me calling my name.

"Iris, wait!" she calls once again as I stop.

I turn around and face her, "What?" I saw trying to keep the tears from running down my face.

"Do you need a ride home?" she asks me.

"Yeah," I saw shaking my yes.

"C'mon let's get you home."

 

We're on the road to the entrance of my neighborhood when my phone rings. It's from the Central City Hospital. I answer it shakily hoping for the worst. "Hello?"

"Yes. Is this Iris West?"

"Yes, that's me. Is there something wrong?"

"Barry Allen has been in a car accident."

My phone drops onto the leather of the car floor. I'm in shock, I can't move. The echo of Linda's voice and the screech of the car wheels as it pulls to a stop is not of my concern. All I can think about is;

Barry Allen is not okay.

Barry is hurt.

Barr is dying.

 _My boyfriend is dying._     
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! <3  
> (I totally didn't know where I was going with this.)  
> The bullshit line was inspired by Steve from Stranger Things and Nancy.


End file.
